


the love/hate thing

by Propertyofjeromevaleska



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propertyofjeromevaleska/pseuds/Propertyofjeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hermione hates draco visa versa but thats about to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	the love/hate thing

**Author's Note:**

> second fanfic only short one though i love u

hermione Was walking down the corridor holding several books when she bumped into someone. sorry i oh its you she said bitterly as she bent down to get her books. dont you talk to me you filthy mud blood!Draco spat. i can speak to you how i like and don't u dare call me that im better at magic than you will ever be! as soon as hermione said that she was pushed against the wall her hands above her head held there by Draco and her waist pinned by Draco's. ow malfoy what are you...before sue could finish Draco's lips came crashing down onto hers. she was in shock for a while then she tried to pull away but Draco way to big and strong. after minutes that felt like hours they hear someone coming , Draco finally pulled away he let go of hermiones hands gave her a smirk and walked away but not without saying .wait till next time granger ill take you to a place were no one can find us. hermione stumbled, picked up her books again and half walked and half run back to hard dorm to find ginny waiting for her. were have you been i was so worried i was about to come looking for you. hermione said nothing. well!hermione told ginny what happened. omg really i can't believe it and he really said that what do you think he means? i dont know but im going to find out

hermione was on her way to potions when she ran into Draco he smirked at her. hermione frowned at him and said what did u mean when yous said that last night she drifted of as a few people were walking past watching and listening intently haven't you got anything else better to do she snapped at them. they looked at her in shock and hurried on to herbiology


End file.
